thegospelaccordingtobenpollardfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrexham
Wrexham 'is the main setting for ''The Gospel According to Pollard and Friends. In real life, it is the largest area of Wikipedia:North Wales. Characters from the area For the entirity of the show's run, it has been the most central location for filming. The following characters from the show come from this area. *The Pollard family *David Pollard] *Anna Pollard *Ben Pollard *Jake Pollard *The Hamlington Family **Paul Hamlington **Allison Hamlington **Jamie Hamlington *The Rooza Family **Mark Rooza **Fiona Rooza **Sam Rooza **Elliot Rooza **Alisha Rooza *The Evans family **Carl Evans **Tracey Evans **Beth Evans **Phoebe Evans **Millie Evans *The Chalk Family **Lawrence Chalk **Katrina Chalk **Catherine Chalk **Christian Chalk **Lucy Chalk *The Bennion family **Denise Bennion **Robbie Bennion **Rachel Bennion **Sophie Bennon **Olivia Bennion *The Edwards family **Anna Edwards **Grace Edwards **Elisha Edwards **Marian Edwards *The Arnett family **Gavin Arnett **Peter Arnett **Shirley Williams (deceased) *The Newland family (formerly) **Damien Jones **Heidi Newland **Ethan Newland *The Barlow Family **Phil Barlow **Katie Barlow **Jenny Barlow **Harris Barlow **Max Barlow *The Maxwell Family **Christine Crawford-Maxwell **Samantha Maxwell *The Tait Family **Andrew Tait **Elaine Tait **Christopher Tait **Stuart Tait **Bethan Tait **Michelle Tait *The Owen Family **Garard Own **Sue Owen **Hugo Owen **Arthur Owen **Oliver Owen Places in the area *Bangor On Dee' ''Main article: Bangor On Dee Bangor On Dee, is the area, in which the Pollard family live, as well as such families as the Hamlington family, and formerly the Newland family. The village holds a church, Ysgol Sant Dunawd Church, a local convenience shop, The Middle Shop, and a local primary school. The village is also home to former Dorin Park School pupil Ashley Billington. *[[Acton|'Acton]] ''Main article: Acton See also: Tapley Avenue and Acton Park Acton is the area in which Tapley Avenue and Acton Park were situated. Both locations were featured prominently on the show from 2003 until 2010. *'Bellevue Park' Main article: Bellevue Park Bellevue Park is a popular location for the young people of Dynamic to chill out. *'Bronington' Main article: Bronington Bronington is the place where Anna Edwards, Grace Edwards, Elisha Edwards and [[Marian Edwards live. *'Brymbo' Main article: Brymbo Brymbo is the village where Peter Arnett currently resides with his son Gavin Arnett's dogs' Ben (dog) and Smudge. It is unknown whether Gavin himself lived in the area when he was growing up. *'Chirk' Main article: Chirk Although no characters reside from this particular area, it is the location of Chirk Castle, a popular visitor attraction in Wrexham. *[[Cross Lanes]] Main article: Cross Lanes Cross Lanes is one of a few locations in the show that has been featured since the beginning. As well as a few houses, it also hold a Co-operative (which was formerly a SPAR. It is also the hometown of Mark Rooza, Fiona Rooza, Sam Rooza, Elliot Rooza and Elisha Rooza. *Crossroads, North Wales' ''Main article: Crossroads, North Wales The head office of Crossroads North Wales used to be based in Wrexham. Notable employees of the charity were Susan Craig, Gavin Arnett, Pauline Edwards, Marjorie Neale, Katie Croft and Karen Peers. *Dynamic Main article: Dynamic Dynamic is a successful charity based in Wrexham. Its in-house facilities are based in Bradbury House, Wrexham. Dynamic provides after-school activities for children and young people living in the Wrexham area, and has been featured on the show since 2000. Category:Places